Daddy's Little Girl
by nienlovesjonas
Summary: Denise really is Daddy's Little Girl. But then her daddy has to leave to serve their country..  not one of my bests


"Princess, come down here please!" Nick yelled up the stairs for his daughter to come down. Denise came running down the stairs. "What's up Daddy?" Denise asked. She really was **Daddy's little girl. **"Please come sit down with your mother and I in the living room, we have something to tell you." Miley was already sitting on the couch. Tears were escaping her eyes. Denise sat down next to her mother and hugged her. "What's wrong, Mom? Are you alright?" Nick sat down in the chair across them. "Den, you know the phone rang just a few minutes ago, right?" Denise nodded her head. She still couldn't figure out why her mother was crying. "You also know I was in the army, before you were born?" Again, Denise nodded her head. She could guess what was coming, but she wouldn't believe it. "After you were born, I made a promise with my officer. I would only come and fight again when they really needed me. The situation in Afghanistan had become worse, and I have to fight again for 6 months.." Nick looked down. He didn't want his little girl to cry. When he looked up, he saw his little girl hugging her mom, but she wasn't crying. "When do you leave? When will you come back?" Denise looked up from her mom and looked into her father's eyes. "Please, say you'll come back soon.." She whispered. Nick felt so guilty, leaving his wife and daughter, of only 13 years old alone for 6 months. He walked to his wife and daughter and kneeled for their feet. Miley fell to her feet and cried against Nick's shoulder. Denise too, fell to her feet and Nick and Miley embrace her in between them. Together they cried till the youngest of them fell asleep.

Denise woke up in another bed then hers. Looking around her, she noticed two strong arms and two soft arms wrapped around her. Realizing she was in her parents' bed, lying between them, she snuggled more in her dad. Nick and Miley were already awake and were just looking into each other eyes. When Nick felt Denise snuggling up to him, he pulled Miley close to them too. They laid in that position for about two hours.

A week later it was time for Nick to go to Afghanistan. Miley was standing outside with Nick, hugging him tightly. Denise was in her room, looking at her picture with her dad, made this week. When she looked out of her room, she saw her mom releasing her dad and motioning her to come and hug her dad for the last time in 6 months. Denise ran downstairs, already crying. She flung into her dad's strong arms and hugged him as tightly as she could. "Daddy, I don't want you to leave. I would do anything in return, I'll clean my room, try hard in school and I'll be good; I promise you. But I know you have to go. I can't change that. I love u Daddy." Nick let a tear escape his eyes and whispered a soft "I love you too" back. Nick kissed his wife for the last time in 6 months, with all the passion he could muster. Before he stepped in the cab, he hugged his little girl as tight as he could and kissed her forehead. Miley let a few tears escape her eyes, Denise too. She walked over to her mother, hugging her and watched her dad get in the cab. While driving away, Nick looked out of the open window and looked at his wife and daughter for the last time in 6 months.

Letters were send back and forth, phone calls were made rarely, but it was better then nothing. Denise wrote long letters and send photos with them too. In the weeks Nick was away, Miley found out she was pregnant. She and Denise decided to tell him, when he came back. Otherwise he would take the first plane back and how much they would like that, Afghanistan needed him big time now. In their letters they would drop hints though. Nick was getting curious back in Afghanistan. Miley got mood-swings, felt sick in the morning. He was getting all the signals but he couldn't believe it. They already had to try hard for Denise and this time..

3 months later, mother and daughter were seated on the couch at Nick's parents' house. Every month everybody came together at Denise and Paul's house for dinner. Joe and Kevin were seated next to little Denise and Miley. Denise and Paul were sitting on the other couch next to them. Demi and Danielle, Joe and Kevin's wives, were sitting on the other couch, across the one where Denise and Paul were seated. Their kids, Taylor, Tyler (Jemi; 11 years & 5 years), Zoe and Juannah (Kanielle; both 15 year) were sitting on the carpet leaning against the legs of their parents. They were all watching the news when a special announcement from the army came. Nick's officer came into the view. "We have a sad announcement to make. Today we lost a few soldiers who were accidentally shot by a group soldiers from Germany [NO OFFENS TO GERMEN PEOPLE!], who were mistaken by the Taliban." Denise was beginning to cry a bit. Her nieces began to hug her and say soothing words into her ear. Miley's brothers-in-law were hugging her tightly. "We are sad to announce that Mr. Gonzalez, Mr. Jones, Mr. Knowles, Ms. Van de Heide, Ms. Plat all were shot and died." After that was said there was a knock at the door. Denise stood up from her place on the carpet and walked to the door. Everybody was still listening to the news. She opened the door and couldn't believe her own eyes. Standing on the front porch of her grandparents' house stood her father. Her father who was fighting against the Taliban in Afghanistan. Her father who left 3 months ago. Denise squealed loudly and jumped into her father's open arms. Miley heard Denise's squeal and shot up from the couch, running to the door thinking there was something wrong. After seeing her husband hugging with her daughter she began to tear up. Within seconds she was already sobbing loudly. Denise jumped off her dad and Nick took the sobbing Miley into his arms. "Your back." Miley whispered. "I'm back." Nick whispered back. Nick leaned back and gave her the kiss Miley was longing to. "I love you." They both said at the same time. Miley laughed softly through her tears. "And I love you." Denise said hugging both of her parents. Nick chuckled and embraced them both.

Joe heard Miley's loud sobbing and walked fast to the door. He stopped at the doorway and saw Nick embracing Denise and Miley. Joe smiled. He walked back in the living room and signaled everybody to be quiet. "Guys, Nick is standing at the door hugging Denise and Miles. Come look." He heard a few gasps coming from his mother and wife. Everybody stood up and walked quietly over to the hallway. There indeed they saw Nick hugging his wife and daughter. Denise let a few tears fall and Kevin embraced his mother into his arms. Tyler, not knowing what was going on, walked to Nick and hugged his leg. "How was your vacation, Uncle Nik?" Demi groaned. She didn't succeed catching Tyler, she didn't want him to ruin their moment. Everybody laughed when Danielle groaned. Kevin hugged her sideways, meaning that it was okay. Nick picked Tyler up into his arms. "Why ish evybody lafin at me?" Tyler began tearing up. "Oh Ty, don't cry. We are laughing with you, so you have to laugh too. They are just happy that you are happy to see me." Tyler smiled and wiped his cheeks. "Kay."

After everybody hugged Nick and kissed his cheek, they sat down in the living room. Nick put his arm around Miley and his other arm around Denise's waist who was sitting on his lap. "So, Miley. Is it a boy or a girl?" Nick whispered in her ear. Miley grinned and turned to him. "It's gonna be another **Daddy's little girl**." Nick smiled big and hugged Miley tightly. Denise turned around and hugged both of her parents too. Ofcourse both of them hugged her too. "We're going to have another beautiful baby girl."

**HELLO.**** I know, another one-shot. You can shoot me for not updating My Girl. I just, don't have much inspiration for it and I have test week coming up so yeah. This was inspired by the song Daddy's Little Girl by Frankie J. beautiful song.**

**Anyway, I'm gonna watch glee. So bye. Hihihi. OHYEAH, don't forget to review.**

**I will love u. *****cute smile***** OH, and sorry for spelling mistakes, word said it was okay. But yeah, whenever is word right? I know how to spell my own name thank you.**


End file.
